poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spell is Broken/The battle against Rothbart to save Odette
This is how The Spell is Broken and The battle against Rothbart to save Odette goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess. Swan Lake, Red is looking with Sci-Ryan's binoculars Puffin: Did you see them, Red? Red (Angry Birds): Not yet, Puffin. But they get closer to us. Star Song: There they are! Speed: C'mon, Ryan! and Ryan flies to Swan Lake then Ryan lands on the ground while Odette limps and fall on the ground Ryan F-Freeman: Odette. Please be ok. Alphablock N: out of Rothbart's spell What just happend? Where's Derek? Where am I? Ryan F-Freeman: You're at Swan Lake, N. gasps and then, as Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS lands, Odette's swan body glows, changing her back to her human form Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? How come I didn't change back? Sci-Ryan: Because you stopped Meg's vow to Mal, you're still under the swan change spell, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Are you saying that... I'm stuck as a swan? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Odette and gasps Odette! Are you ok? Is there anything I can heal you? Odette: weak Sci-Ryan... I feel so weak... Sci-Ryan: It's OK, Odette. I'm here. and Meg arrives and Meg saw Ryan stuck as a swan Meg Griffin: Ryan! Odette... Ryan F-Freeman: I fear, Meg, I'm stuck as a swan and Odette is dying. Meg Griffin: Dying? How is she about to die? Crash Bandicoot: Because Derek made a vow to the fake Odette, Meg. Derek: Odette! toward her Oh, what have I done to you? her Forgive me, Odette… Forgive me. Odette: Derek. Derek: in her eyes Yes, Odette. I'm here. Odette: Derek... I feel so weak. I think I'm... Thomas: Oh my.. Don't die, Odette. Crash Bandicoot (EG): C'mon, Odette. You're just going to make it. Derek: No, you'll live, Odette. The vow I made was for you. Evil Ryan: Don't worry, Odette. It's going to be ok. Meg still haven't made her vow to Ryan. Odette: You did... save my... friend, Evil Ryan... Derek I know. I love you, Derek. of a sudden, Odette's hand falls from Derek's shoulders, her eyes close shut, her last breath escapes, until finally... Odette... Is dead Derek: Odette... Odette! Odette! Sci-Ryan: Come back, Odette! Please! Bertram T. Monkey: Oh my gosh... I am so sorry, Odette. 12th Doctor: Rigby? I think Odette is... Rigby (EG): Oh no... Sister! Sci-Ryan: crying Odette! My best friend! Matau T. Monkey: Sci-Ryan Shhhhhh.. There, there, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Guys! Please help Derek! Derek: Can you guys help me? Adagio Dazzle: Sorry, Derek. We can't. Aria Blaze: Same thing for you, Sci-Ryan. Sonata Dusk: You made a vow of everlasting love, Derek. But...sadly It's not for Odette. Derek: No... No! You are wrong, Sonata! I made a vow to her. Do you hear? The vow I made was for her! Sci-Ryan: I think the same too, Derek. shouts HE'S RIGHT!! THE VOW HE MADE WAS MEANT FOR HER!!!! Nate Adams: Very cool lines, Sci-Ryan and Derek. My grandfather can write those lines down. Ryvine Sparkle: Ow! My ears! There's no need to shout, Prince Derek and Crystal Prep student. Rothbart: I agree with Ryvine, heroes. Flain (EG): Rothbart. I should have known you were behind this. Nightmare Moon: Ryan. It doesn't have to be this way. You must free my male counterpart. Ryan F-Freeman: Never! Derek: Don't let her die! Sci-Ryan: Rothbart's cape Rothbart! You must bring Odette back to live! Rigby (EG): You and Rothbart better do it, Ryvine. Gaia Everfree: Or else. Rothbart: Is that a threat? Nightmare Moon: Join me, Ryan. So you can save Odette. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll never join you! Rigby (EG): He's right, Nightmare Moon.Rothbart Don't let my sister die!! Derek: I'm with Odette's brother on this one, Rothbart. Ryvine Sparkle: Oh. I guess you're right, Rothbart. It was a threat. Rothbart: Now. This looks familiar. I've seen this outfit before.at King Solaris Oh yes. I remember. Rigby (EG) This is just the way King William looked before he died. (EG) was about to hit Rothbart but Mal pinned him to a tree and Rothbart grabs Sci-Ryan's neck Rothbart: Scar's voice And here's my little secret. in Sci-Ryan's ear. in his own voice I killed King William. saw a vision of Rothbart and Ryvine break down the couch and himself reaching out for King William as he got carried away with Odette. In reality, Sci-Ryan got angry and broke free from Rothbart's grasp and grabs his cape again Sci-Ryan: Murderer! Tell my friends the truth, Rothbart!! Rothbart: Dory's voice Ok, ok. Mr. Bossy. his voice I did it. Sci-Ryan: For all to hear! Rothbart: I... killed... King William!! Sci-Twi: Wow. Ryan is a lot brave then me, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Sci-Twi.Rothbart Bring my friend and teacher back to life, Rothbart! Derek: Don't let her die! Rigby (EG): You got the power, my rival, so you do it right now!! Optimus Prime: Do it or Crash will spin your bum into next week, Rothbart. Rothbart: Only if you and Rigby defeat.... Me. Ryvine Sparkle: And one thing. You will face Rothbart.... AS A BEAST!!! throw Sci-Ryan away from him and Ryvine did the same for Human Rigby. Ryvine and Rothbart summons 2 huge balls of magic and the intense of energy surrounds the mad enchanter ad Ryvine. An explosion of light nearly sends the group back, as something even more menacing appears in it's place. A vicious, horrifying creature as black as it's dreaded heart and a demon like Sunset, the beast roars into the orange sky as it's true form is revealed before the stunned group Ryvine Sparkle: AH-HA-HA-HA HA!!! Prepare to join Odette, Heroes! Derek: The Great Animal! Cody Fairbrother: What happened to Ryvine, Sci-Ryan!? Sci-Ryan: That's his demon form, Cody. The Demon from Canterlot High! Rianna F-Fiona: Jean-Bob: I'm betting on the demon boy and the animal. Red (Angry Birds): I'm betting on our friends, Jean-Bob. Jean-Bob: I change my mind, Red. I think Ryan can help. Ryan F-Freeman: Guys, fight some villains who work for Ryivine, Rothbart and Nightmare Moon. Emmet, you are with me! Meg, Derek, I will help you fight them. Meg Griffin: Ok, Ryan. her Keyblade Look, Megatron. I got my Keyblade the Dark Oathkeeper handy. Derek: his sword No! beast knocks Derek down, causing his sword to skid aside. Derek manages to grab a handful of dirt and tossed it into The Great Animal's face. He then picks up his sword and makes a mighty swipe along it's wing and gives a look of determination Derek: I won't let her die! Meg Griffin: Neither... will... my friends!!! summons his Keybalde and both he and Meg fight in a swordfight Sunset Shimmer: You will never for give Flain, Mal!!! Mal (Total Drama): GRRRR!!!! I HATE SCI-RYAN!!!! and Mal starts fighting Sci-Ryan: He is a CPA Shadowbolt, Mal!!Mal at the Great Animal Mal (Total Drama): You are a friend taker, Human Ryan!! I will not be defeated! Ryvine Sparkle: Odette.... She belongs to my friend. Crash Bandicoot: Take that!!Mal and Ryvine with his Keyblade Is that all you got!!! monster and Ryvine just simply grins evilly and proceeds to take to the air. Bertram takes out his Dalek-like guns and fires round upon round at the beast and Ryvine but they are moving so high that eventually they disappeared from sight Bertram T. Monkey: Oh come on!! Sci-Mike: Where did they go!? Flain (EG): Guys. Stay close to Meg and Derek. looked around with their weapons close. All was quiet, too quiet, which made them all the more nervous yet determined to find the beast by any means necessary. All of a sudden, the beast bursts through the trees, knocking several team members aside and caught Derek in his grip while breaking his sword with his teeth. Desperate, Meg grabs a nearby rock and smashed it against the beast's talon, causing him to utter a great shriek. The three animals and Ryan's three friends could only watch as their friends struggled against the beasts Red (Angry Birds): Oh my gosh! This is awful! Star Song: What do we do? What do we do!? Mighty Eagle: We could help them. What will his bow tie be damaged? Puffin: The bow! Derek's bow! Jean-Bob Swim to the bottom of the lake and get the bow! hurls Jean-Bob towards the lake, his scream cut short once his body crashes through the lake. In the meantime, Ryan and the gang struggled with their fight against the Demon from Canterlot High and The Great Animal Sci-Ryan: Have at you, foal beast! grabs a toy sword and climbs onto the Great Animal. Sci-Ryan bonks the beast's back with his Keyblade and toy sword as the beast take to the skys. The beast flies in some maneuvers as Sci-Ryan hangs on for his life Sci-Ryan: WHOA!!!! Hey! This is kinda fun. YEE HAAA!!!! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes